wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Genui
The Genui 'are a race of upright bipedal homonids that originate from twelve worlds in a region in the Galactic East known as the Genui-Sphere. They are among the most widespread and influential of the races in the Milky Way galaxy. With the exception of Earth, these Genui worlds are the primary member states of the Energis Coalition. The Genui are the descendants of Elysian colonists who conquered the Milky Way during the final years of the Ordo Paxus. Following the fall of the Order, these colonies began to form their own cultures and nationalistic tendencies seperate to their ancestral homeworld. The First Galactic War saw the rise of the Genui as a dominant force in galactic policies and the population of Genui began to sharply rise. Genui political power waned heavily in the years leading up to the Xeno-Zentralan Schism as the primarily xeno-led Greater Zentralan Union exercised stronger economic and military powers. The Fighting War gave rise to Powersurge's Energis Coalition, uniting the eleven Genui worlds under one supreme government. Post-Treaty of Torrom, the Genui's position as the dominators of the galaxy was restored. Etymology The name ''Genui stems from the ancient Elysian word of ''Genus ''meaning descendant. However the twelve distinct sub-branches of the Genui refer to themselves differently. Genui from Earth refer to themselves as humans, or ''homo sapiens ''as their scientific term. Biology and appearance Modern Genui are upright bipedal humanoid figures with two arms and two legs. Their bodies are covered in skin. This all depended on their planet's natural conditions. Genui are akin to humans and thus rely on magic, technology and centuries worth of combat experience to overcome their human-like weaknesses. Comparison to Elysians The Genui differ physically from their Elysian ancestors. Elysians were a towering race of pale-skinned, black haired, supremely intelligent humanoids who had once conquered seven galaxies before disappearing without a trace at an unknown time billions of years ago. The Elysians do not share the same natural diversity in physical traits as the Genui do. Despite this, the Genui retain the unique magical competency that made the Elysians a powerful race to begin with. Society Genui society differs from planet to planet. * Eaggoran's society is that of Feudalism, often embracing lost traditions and the religious dogma of Elysian mythology. Their history is plagued with inter-familial conflict and lordship of land. Great familial lines of power rose and fell from prominence in various regions of their continent. Generally they are xenophobic even toward other Genui races. It was on Eaggoran that the religious denomination Astutes of Elysiar which was founded by Elysiad Cultists who had studied the Mantle that was discovered on their planet. * Avalon's society is that of a Dynastic, spiritual, magocratic society. Their philosophy is centered around peace and self improvement. They are certainly more chivalrous than their Genui cousins. * Aer's society is that of embracing the hunt. Their planet's harsh conditions have rendered them impervious to cold as well as making them excellent hunters. Many large and dangerous beasts stalk their planet's icy wastes, which made for excellent trophies within their black-bricked fortresses scattered across the planet. They proved to be capable fighters during the first and second galactic wars, but were unable to adjust to conventional Genui Society. * Alterran Society is that of religious zealotry. They established a religious denomination known as ''Sonui Inde Zet Mag Sugicus ''or simply The Sons of Surgicus, embracing the symbol of a bright yellow star representing an ancient Arch Prophet named Surgicus, who had spread the enlightenment of the Ascendants to their galaxy. Heraldirates are the footsoldiers of this faith, waging a secret crusade which would engulf the galaxy in flames when the time to strike is right. * Asturan society is obsessed with astrology. Their society is based around aesthetics of the sky and the stars, often incorporating it into their building designs. On Earth, the Genui have embraced a philosophy of freedom, peace and justice, with their society governed by an organised state known as a federal republic. The Earthen Genui are among the most diverse of the thirteen sub-races. Sub-races Humanoid Genui '''Man or Humans Are a highly diverse sub-race that originate from Earth. The Earthen Genui are a proud race with a proud military tradition and virtues based on justice, order and peace. Latin is the closest language (lingually) to ancient Elysian, and its lingual descendant English also shares similarities to ancient Elysian. Eaggoranoid Genui The Eaggor or Eaggoranian is a genui hailing from the planet of Eaggoran. Eaggor society has continued to benefit from the use of magic, despite constant crusades by progressive states on the planet. Eaggor are known for their unique natural hair colours, which can range from purple to blue to green. Many Eaggor live on farms while the planet's minority urbanised population are highly eccentric. Niviloid Genui The Nivil or Aerian are a species of giant Genui (typically about 36 feet tall). They come from the single planet Aers. Not much is known about them, but it is said they are a very peaceful race, but despise the use of magic. They often use Giant axes as weapons to hunt and gather materials. They are known to eat over 3 tonnes of meat a day, thanks to the abundance of giant Boar-like herbivore that live on Aers. Aers is actually a frozen planet with large plains of snow and Archipelagos of lakes. The Niviloid are said to live in giant underground cave systems. With the use of raw oil from underground deposits, they are able to provide their own heat and light. They resemble vikings but with giant fur coats and beards reaching down to their bellies. Xanoid Genui The Xan or Asturan is a species of brown-skinned, light eyed, white-haired Genui. They come from the planet Astura. The planet is known for its highly geothermic activity. In their culture, astrology is a highly prized ability. They are exceptionally good at Terrasis magic. They are at times very lazy. They worship a single goddess known as the 'Womb-Mother' She is depicted to be a seven eyed purple angel carrying a sword and black book. Most religious observation is personal and intimate. They await the return of 'Womb-Mother' who they believe to be the birther of their race. Their government is predominantly a theocracy. Rusalkaloid Genui The Rusa or Rusalkan are a species of swamp dwelling Genui from the planet Euralia. They have sage skin, orange eyes, dark-green hair, thin physique and have sharp carnivorous teeth. They are often regarded as intelligent but socially and behaviorally backwards. Their political allegiance with the Energis Coalition is complicated but in times of dire need, the Rusalk come to the Coalition's aid. Avaloid Genui The Avalor or Avalonian Genui are from the desert planet Avalon, having lived in subterranean kingdoms from the sheer heat of the surface world. They closely resemble the Elysians but with an olive complexion. Their eyes are gold and their hair a lighter colour. (Supposedly) exposure of toxins underground has caused the population to grow prominent horns and gold eyes. They led the Genui-Sphere into a state of unification with representatives from the 12 Colonies. Alterranoid Genui The Alterr or Alterrans (derived from the words 'Old Home') are from the planet Al-Terra believe themselves to be the true successors to the Elysians. They have an Orthodox view of the Divine Pass which they have preserved through the ages. They were instrumental in helping the Avalonians in uniting the Genui in the United Confederacy. Irukanjoid Genui The Iruk or Irukanji are from the planet Irukanj, a planet inhabited with mushrooms. Their entire planet is infact a giant network of fungi connected to a central nerve system, some call it a brain of sorts. Thus, the Irukani believe that all life on Irukanj is connected. Living on the planet for several centuries have a granted them a natural immunity to the toxins. They have grey skin with purple, gold and red eyes which were a result of mutations. The fragile ecosystem of Irukanj made them spatially aware of their environs and also made them more responsible as a species. Renasoid Genui The Renasi from the planet Renasol are a race of genetically enhanced Genui. They were originally a very technologically progressive race but fell to the jaws of societal decline. The race is divided by a 'Purists' and 'Bio-Synthoids' who are often driven into exile, often finding themselves traversing past the Synthetic curtain to find themself a place to belong. There are still genetically enhanced Renasoids who exist in the higher classes of Society. Most of the population have rendered their Loyalty to the Energis Coalition. History The Genui are descendants of a race who hail from the planet of Elysia. During the years of the Order, the Elysians were among the proudest and noblest of the Order's races. Following the conquest of the Milky Way, Elysia sent colonists to begin constructing infrastructure and developing the Milky Way. The colonists formed twelve unique colonies around a large cluster of stars within the orion arm of the galaxy. Following the fall of the Order, the twelve planets went through multiple political, social and cultural changes almost immediately. Some colonies banded together Like Avalon, Al-Terra, Eaggoran, Aers and Renasol. They formed the Confederation of Genui Planets, a union in which the Twelve planets were bound together by a federal structure. Along with the Skorge Continuum and the Yiodhar Guardians, the Colonies helped form the Orion Forum and brokered in peace to a troubled galaxy. However the peace was short-lived and the Colonies fell into civil war. The civil war had depleted the confederation's military strength, paving way for the Yiodhar to attack. As a reaction to the foreign onslaught, the Confederation brokered a peace treaty to temporarily take on the gargantuan might of the Yiod armies storming Genui Space. All 11 Planets put aside their animosities and reunited to fight the Yiod. The resulting war became known as The Fall and led to the deaths of approximately 1.5 billion people of all races. It ended with the complete destruction of the Yiodhar. After the war, the Genui government disintegrated and the twelve remaining colonies continued spreading outwards, forming their own governments and cultures. This became known as the Genui Seperate-Development Era. The Energis Coalition After several thousand years, the twelve colonies were later reunited by Powersurge and formed the backbone of the Energis Coalition. Category:Species